


You've Been Caught 2

by JCarter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You've Been Caught. After Carl is arrested and placed in jail, he catches up with his old friend Mickey and his new cell mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Caught 2

Ian was with Carl as he was loaded into the police car.

'I told Mickey you were coming.' Ian said as the police officer loaded the younger teenager into the car.

'Why.' Carl said as the police officer shut the door. Ian placed his hands on the window as he said.

'He misses that ass of yours litte bro.' Ian said as he took his hands off the window as the vehicle drove away.

'What did your brother say.' The officer said.

'Have you ever had a cock shoved so far up your ass.' Carl said as the police officer pulled out a tazer.

'Don't fuck with me little boy.' The officer said.

'Chill out old man and pull over so I can suck that cock of yours.' Carl said as he moved from his seat with his hands still cuffed. The police officer resisted temptation as he pushed Carl back down and drove the rest of the way.

The police guard had a tight grip on Carl as he walked him down to a jail cell. Carl watched the other prisoners as they looked lustfly at him. The glares made Carl shiver as the guard spoke.

'You didn't think jail was going to be easy did you.' The guard said laughing as he stopped at a cell pulling out some keys.

'So you don't care if I get raped.' Carl said as the guard opened the cell pushing him in.

'You can take it little man or should I say slut.' The guard said as he closed the cell locking it. He took one more look at Carl as he walked away smirking.

Carl turned around noticing that their were two other men in the same cell as he was. He put up a brave face as the two men turned around revealing themselves. 

'Mickey.' Carl said as Mickey and some black guy stalked towards him. Mickey licked his lips as memories rushed through his head causing his pants to tightened.

'Well isn't it little Carl Gallagher. You missed me.' Mickey said. After the threesome with Mickey and his brother, he and Mickey fooled around a little more. Either if it was at Mickey's house, his house, or secretly at his school.

'You know this kid.' The black guy said.

'Yep. Me and his brother fucked and gagged the hell out of him.' Mickey said as he grabbed Carl by his shirt bringing him closer to his face.

'And he's gonna do it again.' Mickey said.

'Ever get fucked by a black guy before.' The man said as he released his orange jump suit.

'Nope. So Fuck me big boy and show me what you got.' Carl said as he turned around placing his hands on the cell bars lowering his jeans.

'Not yet Gallagher. First we gonna spank that ass of yours.' Mickey said as he placed his hands on Carl's ass. Carl slightly jumped upon feeling Mickey's rough hands on his ass. And without warning.

Spank

'Shit Mickey go easy.' Carl said as he felt his ass sting.

'Get used to it Gallagher.' Mickey said. 'Your my bitch.'

And like that, Carl gripped the cell bars as he was spanked by both Mickey and that hot black guy. Carl opened his eyes as Mickey hands just laid on his ass.

'Tell us what you want Carl.' Mickey said.

'I want both of your cocks up my ass.' Carl said as the other cell mate spoke up.

'You sure you want this black up up your ass little man.' The black guy said as he stroked his hardering dick.

'Yeah give it to me raw.' Carl said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the black man coming up first cock in hand. He trailed a finger through Carl's crack sliding in a finger. Carl gasped.

'Your tight bitch.' The black guy said as he added another finger. Carl was moaning at this point as he caught the attention of the police guard who was stroking his cock over near his desk.

'Come stick that cock in my mouth.' Carl said his mouth wide open. Mickey and the cell mate smiled as Carl's mouth got filled with the officers thick cock. After preparing Carl long enough, the black guy slid in his 9 inch cock.

Carl moaned around the officers cock as he felt himself being torn open. Mickey stood their watching wishing that Ian was the one clutching to a jail cell as he was being fucked and gagged. He was about to come just thinking about it.

The police officer shoved his cock deeper down Carl's throat as the black guy started up a rhythm. Carl was panting as being fucked and sucking a cock at the same time was a lot of hard extreme pleasure.

'Fuck.' He managed to say as he grabbed his cock stroking it feeling himself pre-coming.

'Let me join in.' Mickey said as he walked forward.

'That's right boys. Let's show this little trouble maker who boss.' The police officer said as he grabbed Carl's head shoving him deeper onto his cock.

Carl gagged letting some of the juices leak from his mouth. Pulling back, Carl looked into the officers eyes. 'That's some good cock.' He said smiling.

'Tell that to my wife.' The officer joked.

'Enough chitchat.' Mickey said as he grabbed Carl's hips and together with his cell mate, shoved their cocks up Carl's ass hearing the boy scream in response.

'Take it Carl.' Mickey said as he and his cell mate shoved their cocks up Carl's ass. Carl felt like his ass created a new ass and they both combined together. That's how open he felt at the moment.

As he was being fucked and gagged, Carl watched as other prisoners were enjoying the show having a little fun with their own cocks.

Soon enough the officers thrust into Carl's mouth became unregular signaling that he was about to come.

'Wait for us. We're all gonna shoot our load on his face.' The black guy said as he also neared completion.

Soon enough, Mickey, the police officer, and the cell mate were stroking their cocks in front of Carl's face.

'Feed it to me. Give me that warm shit.' Carl said.

'You a needed little bitch aren't you.' The cell mate said as he tugged on his cock one more time before letting it loose shooting his load on Carl's face and lips. The other guys soon followed moaning Carl's name.

'What about me.' Carl said pointing towards his abandoned dick.

'Get Lip to do it.' Mickey said pointing towards Lip who was just stood their shocked and confused.

'What, Ian isn't the only brother of yours I fucked.' Mickey said as he watched Lip approaching them.

'What about me. You haven't fucked me yet.' Lip said.

'That can be arranged.' Mickey said as he smiled towards Carl who still had cum on his face.

'Mickey's right.' Carl said. 'Bring your ass in here.' 

Lip knew that he was going in for some amazing fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed the Sequel.
> 
> Read and Kudos. I really would appreciate it. 
> 
> You've Been Caught (2015)  
> You've Been Caught 2 (2016)


End file.
